As sure as the Sun rises every day, Flappy Bird dies
by Mary Hiddlesbatch
Summary: It's just a video game, a freaking video game that has all The Avengers as slaves of their mobile phones. They just want to keep the weak bird alive. Let's play. Why not?
1. Unce Upon a Time

_As I always say, my apologize for the possible mistakes. I'm improving my English._

_This idea came from the obsession that practically everybody has today by day with Flappy Bird, surely you know what that game is. And the idea came in English (my native language is Spanish), so I couldn't resist myself._

_This is the beginning of madness..._

_Hope you like it!_

**I. Once Upon a Time...**

... When all the breaks were from read, listen to music or sleep... Damn bloody day when Pepper Potts refused those options.

She was on the sofa, with her purse over her legs and folders beside her. The Tower seemed empty. She took her mobile phone and watched the hour. Tony shouldn't be at the floor at that time.

"JARVIS, where's Tony?" she asked, worrying of Tony's omnipresence.

"He's in the Lab with Dr. Banner. Do you want me to call him?"

"Oh God, no!" she exclaimed, with too much enthusiasm perhaps. She cleared her throat and reformulated the phrase: "No. It's fine. Thanks, JARVIS".

"At your service, Miss Potts"

She couldn't stop to smile when silence came back. She took her mobile phone again, she slipped her finger on the soft screen and her eyes shined when the logo of that video game appeared.

**Flappy Bird.**

There's only one purpose: keep the bird alive. But is not simple accomplish to it.

Two tubes create a small way out for the bird and it jumps worst than a kangaroo. Just a simple touch of the green tube and the stupid bird falls down and die like if it were shot. The phrase "Game Over" appears lots of times per minute but you always press the "start" button again.

And Pepper Potts wasn't the exception.

The sound of every tube left back was making Pepper get into the game 100%. Once she started, there wasn't way out...

... Until...

"Well, this is a surprise".

Pepper froze and the bird died as it always does. She looked at her boyfriend who was close to explode of laugh.

"Evening" she whispered.

That was all.

Tony laughed for an entire minute without stop. That brought back Pepper's voice.

"What's so funny?"

"You. All you" Tony said when he could breathe again. "You say I'm an obsessive-compulsive. But now, oh, look at you! At least I do great stuff in 'my moments' ".

Pepper dropped her mobile phone and her purse on the sofa and she rose.

"Not everybody can build a super armour when are bored. That's why some bastards create those games to "not be bored" ". She said

"Bah! Surely that thing isn't going to distract me".

Pepper was in silence for a few seconds. The she smiled.

"Really?" she said slowly. "Try it".

"I aint gonna lose my time with it".

"Try it" she said again.

"Oh, c'mon honey..."

"Just. Try. It" she interrupted him.

Tony was really confused at the moment. But then he smiled. _"A challenge? Hell yeah!"_ he thought.

"What's its name?"

"Flappy Bird" she said while was smiling. "Remember that name".

"It's like Angry Birds? Because you know what I think about that game..."

"There's nothing like it. Not like Angry Birds, Temple Run or Sugar Crush". "IT'S WORST!" she thought.

Tony took his mobile phone, found it and uploaded it.

"It looks like the 80's. So cute" he said with a sarcastic voice and smile.

"Have fun!" said Pepper and left the room, laughing archly.

Tony watched the "innocent" bird and pressed the "start" button.

"Let's play. Why not?" Thought he...

* * *

The next chapter will be funnier, I promise. I'm not that good writing about humour, but I'll do my best!

Tip: Steve.

I hope you liked it and again, sorry about the mistakes.

See you soon!


	2. Tony

_Hello everybody! I'm glad you've liked this crazy idea. The chapters will be a little short, I don't know what happens to me when I write in English that doesn't let me write too much. Anyway, again, my apologies for the mistakes._

_And the wait... Really sorry!_

_I hope you like it!_

**II. Tony**

Pure silence. The corridor was lonely, thing that kept Steve Rogers curious.

"Hello?" he whispered. The eco was the only answer. "Is somebody here? Hello?"

He walked slowly, looking in every window for a sign of life. Then, he saw Tony Stark, the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist that had a scary face. Steve jumped; Tony scared him without want it.

Steve opened the door with his heart on his throat yet. The Captain closed the door behind him silently.

"Tony, are you alright?" He asked.

Steve listened carefully to the particular "bip" that was coming out from Tony's mobile phone.

"Tony, what's that...?"

A different sound came out accompanied by a cry of Tony. Steve jumped again. Tony looked at Steve with fire.

"You, moron! I was damn close to break my record!" He spat. Tony was flushed.

"I didn't anything! I just was wondering..."

"Just. SHUT. UP. Rogers. Your funny voice is not funny now".

"But, Tony. What are you doing? At least can you explain me?" Steve said, a little bit confused.

"Explain what, icy _Cap_? The bird must survive and you are distracting me of my mission!"

"Mission? You? You said you weren't a soldier! You said it when Coulson died!"

"He's not dead, that doesn't count".

"Will you be a soldier in other subjects?"

"Hell no" Tony said with a funny face. Steve rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't blame me for that! I've changed".

"We all have certainly done it!"

Tony sighed, impatient.

"Get out of my room, Rogers. NOW!"

"Your room? Stark, you are in the service room..." Steve said, and raised an eyebrow.

Tony looked at the room and sighed again.

"It's... It's peaceful" He said half smiling.

"Hmmm..."

"Or at least was peaceful before you came".

"Yes, sure. Now it's my fault..."

"Yup" Tony said with a bigger smile.

They looked each other for an entire minute of deathly silence.

"Wanna play?" Tony asked.

"I'm terrible with that..."

"So am I!"

Steve frowned.

"It must be... hard, then".

"It's hell".

"A hard mission"

"The hardest of them all" Tony said with a singsong voice.

"Decoration?"

"A medal. It depends of your score".

"Score?"

"Ahh! Where's the cell phone I gave you?"

Steve took it out of his suit.

"Happy?"

"Not yet" Tony smiled. "Can I?"

Steve gave it to him. It only took 30 seconds to Tony to download "Flappy Bird",

"Try it".

Steve took the mobile phone a little bit confused... and scared. And he felt more confused when the bird dies before get to the tubes.

"What...?"

"Take seat, please" Tony said, patting a free space next to him.

"Again?"

"Hey. Let's play. Why not?"

Steve nodded.

"Yes, why not?"

"But quiet" Tony said a little bit rude and playing again... and again... and again...

* * *

Tip: Natasha.

By the way, I'm not quite sure about "icy Cap". I tried to make it sound funny, I don't know if it's okay how I wrote it or if it's even funny... O_o Anyway, my bad in case if I did a stupidity.

I hope you've liked it!


End file.
